


Steven Rogers the blanket hog

by yesimnotaman



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesimnotaman/pseuds/yesimnotaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony is a spaz and Steve is a blanket hog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Rogers the blanket hog

Tony wakes up, and at first he’s not sure why, but after a moment, he realizes it’s because he’s freezing his nuts off. He turns over and see’s Steve cocooned in their blanket. He doesn't want to wake him, so he grabs the corner and tries to pull some of it off him. Nothing happens. He pulls again, harder this time, still nothing. He sits up, and pulls on the blanket hard as he can, but his hands slip and he goes tumbling to the floor, back first. He managed to grab onto a lamp on his way down, and it clattered to the floor next to him in a thousand pieces.

‘’ Tony..?” Steve asks sleepily 

''Right. Now he wakes up,'' Tony thought. ‘’Down here.’’ Just then he sees Steve’s face appear over the edge of their bed.

‘’Why are you in the floor? And why did you break a lamp?’’he asks, rubbing his face.

‘’ Oh, no reason. And the lamp was your fault. ’’

‘’Oh really?’’

‘’Yes really, ’’ Tony said very matter-of-factly.

‘’And how exactly did I do that Mr. Stark? ’’

‘’By hogging all the blankets Mr. Rogers. ‘’

‘’ What?,’’ he asked, clearly confused. Tony sighed

‘’I woke up and I was freezing, and I looked over, and you were wrapped up quite cozily. So, I tried to pull some off you, but apparently you had it glued to your body or something, so I sat up and tried to use my weight to help me get the damn thing of you. And, well, I kind of, fell in the floor, during the process, And the lamp was lonely, so it decided to join me,’’ By the time Tony finished his story Steve was laughing. ‘’Shut up, ass lamp,’’ he said, running a hand through his hair, and blushing bright red.

‘’So-rrr-ryyy,’’ Steve said while still chuckling. ‘’So, why didn't you just wake me up?’’

‘’ ‘Cause you looked all peaceful and warm, like a really big cat, or a small bear.’’

‘’ Oh so I’m a bear now too?’’

‘’Yes, now scoot over and give me some of that blanket, or I’ll call you something worse, like a beaver,’’ he said, standing up and getting back in the bed.

‘’ A beaver? Why a beaver?’’ Steve said, already getting sleepy.

‘’ Because beavers are deadly demon-monsters from the seventh circle of hell, and rank equally with blanket hoggs. Now go to sleep.’’

‘’M’kay’’ Steve said. Tony really should have gone to sleep, but he stayed awake, watching Steve sleep. He really did look like a big cat. When Tony did finally go to sleep, it was with his hand stroking through Steve’s hair, and a small, but content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here it is! I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave any thoughts! here's a link back to my tumblr! http://iloveeeesuperheros.tumblr.com/


End file.
